


Hitting Pause

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Marcus's Awakening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Light BDSM, M/M, Monologue, Post-Hogwarts, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Marcus needs Terrence for reasons.





	Hitting Pause

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny monologue from Marcus.
> 
> Well, Ade tried to butt in but we aren't having any of that from Captain Comedy.

So, it goes like this; out of nowhere he shouts 'bite me, bite me now!' I am a little nonplussed, it's not the usual request for us so I eloquently say 'what?'

Apparently pausing midthrust to start conversation is not the done thing so he glares up at me and growls 'bite me Marcus. Right. The fuck. Now.'

So I, and I'm not proud here, I pull a proper Luis Suarez and bite him hard on the

... 

Stop laughing Ade! Yes, so it turns out that biting him on the ear is also wrong and he clocks me in the shoulder yelling ' what the fuck was that?'

At this point the mood has gone way past the point of rescuable so I give up and make a graceful dismount.

...

**thump** _ow, you fucker!_

I'll fucking ow you Ade if you don't stop laughing, I'm sharing very personal stuff here. 

Anyways I was just telling you the season why me and Terry are going to a fetish night tomorrow night. 

...

Because I need to do some research.  
...

No, with someone who's not a dick about this kind of stuff.  
...

Yes you fucking are.  
...

Yes I'm fucking serious, your boyfriend it totally the grown up in your relationship.  
...

Ade, you spent your last birthday in hospital having your leg set after getting dared to climb a monkey puzzle tree by Cass.  
Anyway, I've been down the library and tried reading up on it a bit but I think I need to go look at some stuff in real life.

...

Yeah I'm gonna talk to Ol after.

...

Yes I'll look after Terry.

...

Yes I should be off your sofa by the end of the weekend.


End file.
